Let Me Hear Your Voice
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: Summary Inside. Announcement from author eL-ch4n. Sibum. GS


Silakan baca pengumuman di bawah sebelum menjudge saya ;)

.

.

Title: Let Me Hear Your Voice

Couple: Sibum ;)

Warn: GenderSwitch. Alur Maju Mundur! OOC!

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu.

#nowplaying **Let Me Hear Your Voice **by** Bigbang**

.

.

_Until now, the rain kept falling  
And the smell of ashphalt lingered in the city  
Over there, it's stopped raining, hasn't it?  
In the west, it's begun to clear  
In the mornings, will you get up everyday without trouble?  
Even now, that's the kind of thing I worry about_

_._

_._

Malam tiba, sang mentari telah digantikan oleh sang bulan yang ditemani oleh bintang-bintang di langit. Terlihat sekumpulan pejalan kaki tengah mengisi jalanan kota sehingga terlihat ramai. Mobil-mobil masih berlalu lalang menciptakan polusi suara dan udara yang ada. Di antara kehidupan malam ini, terlihatlah sosok seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan di antara kerumunan. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil mengeluarkan sebuah aura yang tak bisa diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Para yeojya sesekali memberi lirikan ke arah namja tersebut namun semua tak digubris olehnya. Baginya hanya ada satu yeojya yang ada di pikirannya.

Tes.

Kepalanya kemudian mendongak ke atas ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Tetesan cairan bening perlahan mulai turun. Bermula dari tetesan ringan hingga akhirnya menjadi deras dan membasahi baju yang dikenakan oleh namja itu. Para pejalan kaki semua segera menggeser ke arah lain untuk mencari tempat berteduh, tapi tidak dengan namja itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya setengah terpejam sementara aroma hujan tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya.

Sebuah memori masa lalu kemudian terputar di otaknya, satu keping memori yang begitu indah. Andai waktu bisa terulang kembali. Andai hujan ini bisa menghapuskan semua masalahnya. Banyak pikiran memenuhi otaknya. Apakah di sana sedang hujan? Apa yang sedang _dia _lakukan di sana? Bagaimana pagi yang dijalani_nya_? Apakah semua baik-baik saja?

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hanya _dia_ yang bisa membuat seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu sempurna menjadi gundah gulana seperti ini, hanya _dia_, hanya seorang Kim Kibum, yeojya sederhana yang sampai sekarang tak bisa dilupakan oleh Siwon.

.

.

"Let Me Hear Your Voice"

By eL-ch4n

28.05.2012

_._

_._

Siwon kembali berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah hujan deras yang membasahi tubuhnya, bagaikan sebuah dinding tak terlihat yang membuat langkahnya semakin berat. Terkadang dia berharap dengan membagi langit yang sama, ada secercah kemungkinan untuk kembali bertemu dengannya, tapi sepertinya semuanya mustahil.

Masih terngiang di otaknya suara yeojya bernama Kibum yang begitu indah di telinganya. Sebuah kesalahan konyol dari keempat sahabatnya yang justru membuat dia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang kemudian mengubahnya.

Dan Siwon juga masih ingat bahwa saat itu hari tengah hujan, hanya saja tak deras dan dingin seperti ini. Atau mungkin sebenarnya hujan waktu itu sama saja dengan hujan saat ini, hanya saja saat itu ada _dirinya_ yang membuat semuanya terasa begitu indah, begitu hangat, dan begitu lembut.

Hanya di tengah hujan deras seperti ini, Siwon bisa mengekspresikan kesedihannya, membiarkan setetes cairan bening mengalir membasahi pipinya dan ditenggelamkan dalam derasnya hujan.

.

.

_The sky that's spreading, the freedom  
Neither of these things have changed  
Right now, it's just that  
It's just that you aren't by my side_

.

.

"Cih! Lihat saja nanti Kyu, akan kuberikan hukuman untukmu kalau aku sudah kembali nanti!" seru Siwon di tengah hujan rintik-rintik yang sebenarnya menenggelamkan suaranya. Saat ini dia tengah berteduh di depan sebuah warung yang sudah ditutup karena langit sudah lumayan gelap. Rutukan kesal dikeluarkan Siwon karena dia harus berada di sana sampai hujan reda.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di sana dan mengutuk seseorang bernama Kyu tadi? Jawabannya mudah, pagi tadi keempat sahabatnya – Donghae, Kyuhyun, Hankyung, dan Shindong – mengajaknya ke pantai sesampainya mereka di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mulanya, Siwon tak tertarik. Dia masih capek karena menyetir selama perjalanan, namun karena tak tahan dengan rengekan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Siwon akhirnya mengalah.

Tapi, kemudian dia menyesali perbuatannya. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu tiba di pantai, mereka bermain voli pantai sebentar dan keempat sahabatnya itu kemudian meninggalkannya. Untuk apa, kalian tanya? Menggoda sekelompok yeojya yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Demi Tuhan, Siwon bukannya namja yang tidak punya daya tarik, malah sebaliknya, tapi dia berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka? Meninggalkannya seorang diri di tengah hujan seperti ini untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan yeojya tadi!

" _The sky that's spreading, the freedom  
Neither of these things have changed  
Right now, it's just that  
It's just that you aren't by my side"_

"Eh?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa saat mendengar suara yang melantunkan sebuah lirik yang begitu merdu. Suara itu terdengar indah di telinga Siwon dan itu membuat dirinya penasaran. Dia melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dia seorang diri di tengah pantai yang saat itu sedang hujan.

Siwon kemudian mencoba berjalan mendekati ke arah sumber suara. Begitu melihat siapa sang pemilik suara tersebut, matanya terbelalak kaget. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang yeojya yang begitu cantik, bagai putri dalam dongeng. Yeojya itu sedang bersandar pada dinding warung tersebut sembari mulutnya masih melantunkan melodi indah itu. Sepertinya yeojya itu terlalu hanyut dalam lagunya sendiri hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Siwon.

Hal ini merupakan kesempatan bagi Siwon untuk berjalan lebih dekat agar bisa mengamati yeojya itu. Wajah yeojya itu begitu cantik. Bibirnya semerah buah plum –atau apel? Ah, yang jelas begitu merah dan terlihat menggoda. Kulitnya putih seputih salju dan Siwon bersumpah bahwa kulit itu akan terasa mulus di bawah telapak tangannya. Rambut panjang yeojya itu yang berwarna hitam itu dijepit sehingga Siwon bisa melihat leher yeojya itu yang putih dan mengundang.

Sayangnya, celana pantai pendek yang dia kenakan membuat angin menusuk tulang pahanya. "Hatchi!" bersinnya karena tak tahan dengan dinginnya udara di sana. Suara itu kemudian terhenti saat mendengar ada orang lain di sana (yaitu Siwon). Yeojya itu kemudian memutar kepalanya dan keduanya saling berpandangan.

Demi apapun, Siwon berani bersumpah _orbs_ bening yang memandangnya sekarang terlihat begitu indah. Kepolosan dan kelembutan terpancar di balik sepasang _orbs_ bening itu membuat Siwon merasa terhanyut. "Ah...mian, aku tak sengaja mendengarmu, urgh..." Jika saja saat ini ada Donghae, mungkin dia akan meledek Siwon yang biasanya tenang menjadi segugup ini di depan seorang yeojya yang baru dia kenal.

Yeojya itu hanya menatap Siwon dengan _orbs_-nya yang terlihat begitu _innocent_ membuat lidah Siwon menjadi ngilu. "Ah...itu...Choi Siwon imnida!" serunya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Kali ini, yeojya itu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan curiga. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan dan matanya melihat ke arah tangan yang diulurkan Siwon tadi. Cukup lama mereka berada di dalam posisi itu membuat Siwon merasa konyol karena tangannya tak kunjung disambut oleh sang yeojya.

"Kim Kibum imnida," jawab yeojya itu dengan nada datar, tapi bagi Siwon terdengar bagaikan sebuah alunan melodi. Yeojya itu tak menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan kembali memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah pantai yang sudah sepi.

"Ah, ne," ujar Siwon dengan gugup. Dia kembali menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di saku celananya.

Dia pun kemudian ikut bersandar pada dinding dan mengikuti arah tatapan yeojya itu. Meskipun sebelumnya Siwon merasa dingin dan sendirian, sekarang semuanya digantikan oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan begitu lembut. Sayangnya, yeojya itu tak bernyanyi lagi. Meskipun demikian, suara indah milik sang yeojya akan selalu terpatri di dalam ingatannya.

.

.

_Let me hear your voice  
If we can be honest with each other, surely  
We could understand each other  
Open your heart  
Let me hear your voice  
The path that we've walked, we definitely took  
an important step towards the future_

_._

_._

Rasanya sungguh konyol melihat Choi Siwon yang bisa mendapatkan apapun dalam jentikan jari tengah melayani tamu yang datang di salah satu restoran di pantai itu. Semenjak bertemu dengan Kibum, Siwon memutuskan untuk mendengar suara dari yeojya itu, tapi Kibum begitu dingin terhadap dirinya dan tak pernah menghiraukan Siwon sedikitpun. Hal ini hampir membuatnya putus harapan kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun yang menyarankan agar Siwon bekerja di tempat yeojya itu bekerja.

Ternyata, setelah diselidiki (tentunya oleh Kyuhyun dan bukan Siwon), Kibum adalah anak dari pemilik warung tempat mereka berteduh saat hujan 2 hari yang lalu. Saat itu, Kibum sedang membereskan warung sebelum pulang dan hujan tiba-tiba saja turun membuat dia terjebak di sana. Karena bosan, Kibum kemudian menyanyikan lagu yang dia suka itu, siapa yang menduga hal itu membuatnya bertemu dengan Siwon?

Beruntung bagi Siwon karena ternyata warung itu juga sedang mencari pekerja _part time_ karena mereka kekurangan orang. Tentu saja Siwon langsung mendaftar, tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia saja karena banyak sekali namja yang juga ingin bekerja di sana. Tentu saja apalagi kalau bukan karena ingin berdekatan dengan Kibum?

Kalau bukan karena (sekali lagi) bantuan Kyuhyun, mungkin Siwon harus mengais-ngais tanah karena harus menunggu giliran dipekerjakan. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya Siwon bisa bekerja di warung tersebut. Semenjak Siwon bekerja di sana, tamu yang datang semakin banyak terutama dari kalangan yeojya. Bagaimana tidak? Pesona seorang Choi Siwon tidak bisa dihindari. Dia melayani para tamu dengan hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan ototnya yang kekar sekaligus mencetak tubuhnya yang begitu terbentuk. Wajahnya tampan dan dua lesung pipi yang terbentuk kala dia tersenyum membuat para yeojya terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Ah, andai saja seorang Kim Kibum juga bisa dibegitukan, pasti semua akan terasa sedikit lebih mudah bagi Siwon. Tapi, bukankah justru itu daya tariknya?

"Siwon, meja nomor 8," ujar dari sang pemilik warung yang adalah paman dari Kibum. Siwon mengangguk dan segera mengantarkan pesanan tersebut ke meja nomor 8. Tak lupa dia memberikan senyuman ramah sekaligus kalimat sapaan sebelum beranjak dari meja tersebut.

"Lepas!" Suara seruan itu membuat Siwon segera memutar kepalanya. Betapa marah dirinya saat melihat seorang namja tengah memegang pergelangan tangan Kibum-NYA! Siwon saja belum pernah menyentuh Kibum dan namja itu berani-beraninya?

"Jangan begitu cantik, ayo temani kami," goda namja yang memegang pergelangan tangan Kibum. Sementara ketiga namja lain yang merupakan sahabat dari namja itu hanya tertawa sembari menikmati pemandangan itu. Tamu lain hanya menatap, tak berani berbuat, tahu bahwa itu tak ada gunanya.

Siwon berjalan ke meja pemesanan dan mengambil dua botol gelas yang sudah berisi minuman. Sembari tersenyum, dia berjalan menuju ke meja asal keributan itu. Dia kemudian menuangkan dua gelas berisi cairan tersebut ke atas namja yang memegang Kibum. "Yack! Apa-apaan kau?" seru namja itu yang langsung melepaskan Kibum. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kibum untuk bersembunyi di belakang punggung Siwon.

"_Cocktail _yang anda pesan sudah jadi, maaf tangan saya tadi sedikit licin melihat orang-orang seperti anda," ujar Siwon dengan tenang. Di wajahnya terukir _dimple smile_-nya. Tak terlihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya meskipun nanti mungkin harus berhadapan dengan empat orang namja yang badannya cukup besar. "Kalau sudah mendinginkan kepala anda, bagaimana kalau anda duduk dan saya ambilkan pesanan anda lagi?"

"Kau!" geram namja itu hendak memukul Siwon, namun dengan sigap Siwon menangkap kepalan tangan tersebut. Dia kemudian memelintir tangan namja yang ukuran badannya lebih besar dari Siwon. "Argghhh!" erang namja itu kesakitan ketika Siwon memutar tangannya.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pergi sebelum teman-temanku datang," ancam Siwon dengan tenang. Dia serius dengan perkataannya. Keempat sahabatnya (terutama Hankyung) lebih mengerikan daripada dirinya dan akan lebih baik jika namja itu segera pergi dari sana. Tak ingin mencari gara-gara, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti ancaman Siwon dan membawa sahabat mereka yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Gwenchana," ujar Siwon untuk menenangkan Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Yeojya itu tersentak kaget sebelum mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Siwon. Tepukan tangan dari para tamu terdengar riuh setelah melihat aksi _heroic_ dari Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah para tamu dan kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Kibum yang hanya terdiam memandangnya. "Cheonma," jawab Siwon. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan namja itu menyentuh yeojya cantik seperti dirimu."

Jika bisa, Siwon ingin sekali berteriak apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum yang memerah seperti sekarang. Rasanya tak percaya kalau dia bisa membuat raut merah di wajah Kibum sekarang. Ah, hari ini sepertinya begitu membahagiakan dan dia merasa bersyukur mempunyai sahabat konyol seperti Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

_The first time that I met you  
was the same season as now, wasn't it?  
The lit up streets  
They glowed beautifully._

_._

Entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang Siwon tengah berada di laut yang menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Hujan sudah lama reda dan matahari sudah lama tenggelam. Kembali dia berada di tempat ini, mengingat masa lalunya. Bagaimana dia berharap dengan menutup matanya, dia bisa mendengar kembali suara tawa renyah dari yeojya itu. Bagaimana dia berharap agar bisa kembali mendengar suara yeojya itu.

Siapa yang menduga hidupnya bakal berjalan secepat ini? Bagai permainan _roller coaster_ yang memicu adrenalin, begitu pula musim panas waktu itu yang dia lalui bersama dengan Kibum. Ah, musim panas seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Bunyi jangkrik. Angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Kejadian itu seolah baru terjadi kemarin, walau kenyataannya sudah banyak tahun yang terlewati. Lampu di pantai saat itu terlihat indah dan kembali Siwon memejamkan matanya sembari berdiri. Otaknya kembali memutar kilas balik memori masa lalu. Sebuah kepingan dari kehidupannya.

.

.

_The cry-baby you were; you, from that time, often  
Would place your forehead on my shoulder  
and cry – that warmth  
I felt it so strongly_

.

.

Siapa yang menduga kalau Kim Kibum yang dingin dan terlihat _stoic_ itu adalah seorang pribadi yang melankolis? Kalian tidak percaya? Lihat saja sekarang ini. Dia tengah menangis, meneteskan air mata karena melihat tubuh Siwon yang terluka. Sebenarnya luka Siwon tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja Kibum merasa bersalah karena ini semua gara-gara dirinya.

"Sssh, gwenchana," ujar Siwon sembari menenangkan yeojya itu yang terisak pelan. Tangan kanan Siwon tengah dibalut oleh dokter yang praktek di sana. Semua karena tadi saat hendak mengambil bahan makanan dari gudang, Kibum tidak berhat-hati. Alhasil barang-barang yang menumpuk di atasnya terjatuh dan hampir menimpa dirinya. Untung saja refleks Siwon cukup cepat sehingga dia bisa menahan tumpukan barang tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. "Setidaknya aku senang bisa melihatmu seperti ini," goda Siwon yang langsung dihadiahi tepukan ringan pada lengan kanannya yang terluka. "Appo!"

"Eh, mianhae," ujar Kibum dengan cepat. Dia segera meraba lengan Siwon yang tadi dan tatapan Siwon tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Dokter praktek tadi sudah pergi setelah membalut luka Siwon dan berpesan agar namja itu harus mengganti perbannya minimal satu kali sehari sampai namja itu sembuh.

Siwon tersenyum lembut membuat Kibum tak bisa menolak rona merah di wajahnya. "Kau cantik," bisik Siwon dengan lembut. "Bolehkah aku mendengar suaramu lagi?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat raut keraguan terpancar di wajahnya. Merasa bersalah, Siwon hendak mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bercanda, namun Kibum mengangguk cepat. "Arasso, lagipula kau sudah terluka karenaku. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu," jawab Kibum dengan lembut.

Dan suara lembut itu kembali diperdengarkan membawa Siwon terhanyut di dalamnya. Tapi, tak lama karena isak tangis Kibum tiba-tiba terdengar membuat namja itu terkejut. Dia membiarkan kepala sang yeojya berdiam dalam pundaknya yang perlahan terasa basah. Andai saja dia mengerti arti dari tangis tersebut, mungkin dia bisa merubah takdir yang berjalan.

.

.

_Every person individually, no matter who they are carry troubles as they live  
And desperately hold onto their broken heart_

_._

_._

Musim panas telah selesai dan itu tandanya Siwon harus segera pulang untuk melanjutkan studinya. Ada perasaan kecewa dan sedih harus meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja. Dia bermaksud untuk menghabiskan malam terakhirnya bersama Kibum, namun dia tak kunjung menemukan yeojya itu. Paman sang yeojya sendiri juga tak tahu ke mana Kibum pergi. Dia mengatakan bahwa Kibum belum pulang sejak dari sore tadi.

Siwon hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena tak bisa bertemu dengan Kibum. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk sendirian mengelilingi pantai tersebut karena keempat sahabatnya, lagi-lagi, meninggalkannya karena mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan yeojya yang mereka temui. "Hah, nasib sekali kau Choi Siwon," bisiknya pelan. Dia tengah memandang ke arah laut dan membiarkan suara ombak menemani harinya yang sepi. "Sudah ditinggal oleh temanmu, sekarang kau sendirian di sini."

Pantai malam itu gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu pantai berwarna kuning yang menambah kesan remang-remang, cocok buat mereka yang sedang berpacaran. Matanya tiba-tiba menatap dua sosok yang membuat dia terkejut. Seorang yeojya dan namja tengah berpelukan di pinggir pantai. Dia tak tahu siapa sang namja, namun dia mengenali yeojya itu. Yeojya yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Kim Kibum.

Dan sekarang dia mengerti kenapa yeojya itu bersikap dingin pada dirinya dan setiap pria yang mendekatinya karena yeojya itu sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Terlihat bagaimana Kibum tersenyum senang saat bersama dengan sang namja.

Jika kalian mendengar sesuatu yang pecah berkeping-keping, mungkin itu adalah suara hati Siwon. Dia kemudian memutar badannya dan berjalan kembali dengan langkah yang lebih cepat setelah melihat sebuah senyuman indah terpancar di wajah Kibum saat menerima cincin dari sang namja.

.

_Let me hear your voice  
If we become gentler  
We're bound to love each other  
Don't avert your eyes from mine,  
Let me hear your voice  
Let's move on, from these insecurites and this loneliness  
Our feelings in this moment become a bond_

_._

_._

Keesokkan harinya, Kibum mengantarkan kepergian Siwon dan teman-temannya di stasiun. Ada juga empat yeojya lainnya namun Siwon tak peduli. Baginya yang terpenting adalah yeojya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Yeojya yang tengah menghindari tatapannya seolah bersalah terhadap dirinya.

"Gomawo untuk bantuannya selama ini," ujar Kibum dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut, tapi Siwon sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Namja itu hanya mengangguk. "Hn," jawabnya dengan dingin membuat Kibum akhirnya mendongak dan tersentak kaget melihat raut amarah di balik mata Siwon.

"Tanganmu?" tanya Kibum untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dia hendak menyentuh tangan Siwon yang masih dibalut perban, namun namja itu dengan cepat menarik tangannya sebelum tersentuh oleh Kibum.

"Gwenchana, nanti setelah di sana aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek apakah ada tulang yang patah atau tidak," ujar Siwon dengan datar.

Kibum hanya mengangguk perlahan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan terhadap teman-teman Siwon. Selama perpisahan tersebut, mata Siwon tak pernah lepas dari sosok Kibum, namun hatinya terasa sakit. Dia seolah dikhianati padahal dia tahu bahwa dia yeojya itu tak bersalah terhadap dirinya. Dia saja yang terlalu gencar mendekati Kibum tanpa tahu status Kibum.

Kereta mereka tiba dan Siwon beserta sahabatnya kemudian mengucapkan salam perpisahan terhadap para yeojya yang mengantarkan kepergian mereka. Kala pintu tertutup, entah kenapa Siwon seolah bisa mendengar lantunan melodi dari Kibum.

"_Yeah, since you went away hasn't been the same  
In my heart, all I got is pain  
Could it be that I played a game to lose you  
I can't maintain  
Sunlight, moonlight, you lit my life, realize in the night,  
while love shines bright  
Can't let you go; we're meant forever, baby let me know."_

_._

_._

_This past without you, can't forget you  
Letting me be, the cloud hanging above me  
Raining on me; missing your touch  
Nights get long and it's hard to clutch_

_._

_._

Mata Siwon yang terpejam kembali terbuka dan sekali lagi mendapati bahwa dia hanya sendirian di sana. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun sejak musim panas waktu itu. Tak ada kontak dari Kibum membuat dia merasa kehilangan harapan. Mungkin yeojya itu sudah melupakannya, atau mungkin saja yeojya itu sedang menikmati waktunya dengan sang kekasih.

Tetapi semua dugaan Siwon salah karena kemarin dia menerima sebuah surat, sepucuk surat yang mengubah semuanya. Surat yang berasal dari Kibum. Putih polos sama seperti Kibum yang simpel dan tak bercela di mata Siwon. Dengan hati yang berat, dia membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca selembar kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya. Selembar kertas yang, menurut perkiraannya, adalah tulisan dari Kibum.

"_Selamat pagi (siang atau malam). Aku tahu bahwa suratku ini kaku, tapi inilah diriku. Sejujurnya saat pertama kita bertemu, aku merasa malu. Aku tak percaya bahwa namja setampan dirimu (ya, Choi Siwon, harus kuakui kau sangat tampan) mau berbicara dengan yeojya sederhana seperti diriku. Apalagi ketika kau mendengar suaraku yang sangat aneh! Kau tidak tahu waktu itu jantungku berdetak begitu kencang saat kau mengajakku untuk berkenalan._

_Mungkin kau tidak percaya karena sifatku yang sangat bertolak belakang ini, tapi entahlah, aku hanya tak bisa mengekspresikan emosiku dengan baik. Sebenarnya saat itu aku sangat senang waktu kau menyelamatkanku dari namja-namja jahat itu. Kau tahu tidak? Saat itu kau terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih di mataku. _

_Oke, sekali lagi mungkin tulisanku terdengar seperti bukan diriku. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku bukan orang yang ekspresif seperti sahabatku yang lain. Waktu itu saat kau menolongku di gudang, aku benar-benar bahagia, tapi aku juga khawatir. Aku takut kalau kau akan kenapa-kenapa karena diriku. Untung saja kata dokter tanganmu hanya tergeser sedikit dan bisa diobati. _

_Kebaikan hatimu membuat diriku sesak, ini jujur, tapi sekaligus memberiku sebuah kehangatan. Hanya saja aku tak mau banyak berharap. Siapa yang tahu bahwa kau menolongku hanya karena sikap gentle-mu terhadap yeojya dan bukan karena benar-benar ingin menolongku?_

_Saat itu aku menangis, tapi bukan karena kesedihan, melainkan karena kebahagiaan masih ada yang mau menolongku seperti itu. Andai saja kita bertemu sebelumnya, mungkin kita sekarang bisa bersama. _

_Malam terakhir kau di sana, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kebetulan sepupuku datang dan meminta petunjukku karena dia ingin melamar sahabatku. Aku tentu saja dengan senang hati membantunya. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu._

_Hari terakhir sebenarnya aku bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi dingin terhadap diriku. Apakah aku sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi? Begitu pikirku. _

_Tapi sudahlah, semuanya sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk musim panas yang indah itu, Siwon, terima kasih karena memberikanku satu memori indah sebelum aku berpisah dengan dunia ini. _

_Tertanda,_

_Kim Kibum yang mencintaimu."_

.

.

_We're apart breaks my heart  
It's all for the best girl you're my world  
In time my love unfurls  
He will then wait for you girl_

_._

_._

"_Kibum? Dia menderita penyakit leukimia dan sudah sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk diselamatkan. Aku yang menyarankan pada kedua orang tuanya agar dia bisa menghabiskan waktu di sini. Mungkin sedikit untuk menenangkan dirinya._

_Kau tahu? Dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat menjaga warung. Kupikir karena bisa bertemu dengan orang baru, namun ternyata aku salah. Asal kau tahu, dia terlihat begitu lembut dan wajahnya memancarkan kehidupan saat memandang ke arahmu._

_Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat dia diselamatkan, tapi entahlah? Keajaiban, siapa yang tahu bukan?" _

_._

_._

Sekarang Siwon mengerti semuanya. Alasan kenapa Kibum sedikit menjaga jarak karena ada penyakit yang diderita oleh yeojya itu yang akan memisahkan mereka. 5 tahun tanpa kontak bukan karena Kibum tidak mau menghubunginya, namun karena dia tidak bisa. Setelah musim panas itu, kondisi Kibum memburuk dan dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat. Sebelum menjalani operasi, dia menulis surat itu dan minta untuk diberikan kepada Siwon jika dia tidak selamat.

Keluarganya membentak dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri yang harus menyerahkan surat itu dan meyakinkan bahwa dia akan selamat. Kibum hanya tersenyum, senyum pasrah seolah semuanya akan berhenti saat itu juga. Dan malam itu semuanya berubah karena senyum itu adalah senyum terakhir yang ditujukan oleh Kibum untuk keluarganya. Karena malam itu Tuhan memanggil dirinya.

Alasan kenapa surat itu baru sampai pada tangan Siwon setelah 5 tahun berlalu adalah karena keluarganya terlalu sibuk dengan pemakaman Kibum hingga surat itu terlantar entah ke mana. Barulah saat kemarin mereka hendak membereskan barang-barang Kibum, surat itu kemudian ditemukan dan segera dikirimkan kepada Siwon.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, Siwon sudah tak bisa bertemu dengan Kibum. Satu minggu yang begitu singkat yang dilaluinya 5 tahun lalu dengan Kibum seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Dan semuanya sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan.

"_Let me hear your voice.  
If we can be honest with each other, surely  
we can understand each other  
Open your heart"_

Siwon menyenandungkan lagu tersebut dengan emosi yang tak bisa diuraikan. Lirik lagu itu seolah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia sangat ingin mendengar suara Kibum sekali lagi, suara yang lembut, suara yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Andai saja waktu itu dia jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri dan langsung mengungkapkannya, mungkin saja jalan yang dia tempuh akan berbeda.

" _Let me hear your voice  
The path that we've walked;  
We definitely took an important step towards the future."_

Langkah Siwon terhenti. Suara itu! Dia mengenali suara lembut itu. Siwon mengambil langkah dan menuju ke sumber suara tersebut. Hatinya seolah kembali utuh ketika melihat sosok Kibum dalam balutan _dress_ putih tengah bernyanyi di depan warung, tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Bummie?" panggil Siwon dengan lembut.

Kibum membalas senyuman Siwon dengan mengukir lengkungan manis di wajahnya membuat jantung Siwon berdetak lebih kencang. Lantunan melodi itu berhenti karena Kibum kemudian mengucapkan satu kata yang juga ingin diungkapkan oleh Siwon. "Saranghae," bisik keduanya dengan lembut.

Senyuman indah tak pernah lepas dari keduanya. Dua pasang mata itu saling memandang dengan penuh perasaan. Jarak di antara keduanya semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya kemudian menempel satu sama lain. Tangan Siwon melingkar pada pinggang ramping Kibum membawa yeojya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Begitu pula dengan Kibum.

"Mian sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," bisik Siwon saat keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Hanya seulas senyum tipis penuh kelembutan yang terukir di wajah Kibum. Dia mengangguk dan kemudian keduanya kembali berpelukan untuk saling berbagi kehangatan. Kibum membenamkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Siwon sementara Siwon meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kibum. Kedua mata saling terpejam, menikmati suara jangkrik dan ombak yang menemani mereka. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat keduanya merasa sejuk seperti perasaan mereka saat ini.

.

.

"_Choi Siwon, pewaris tunggal dari Choi Corporation yang menghilang 5 tahun lalu akhirnya ditemukan. Tubuhnya terhanyut di pantai dan ditemukan sedang memeluk seorang yeojya. Yeojya itu tak lain adalah Kim Kibum, putri bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang bersaing dengan keluarga Choi._

_Tubuh keduanya dimakamkan dalam satu tempat karena pelukan mereka yang begitu kuat sehingga mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dapat terlihat sepasang cincin yang dikenakan pada jari manis keduanya. _

_Kematian Siwon dan Kibum bagaikan kisah Romeon dan Juliet yang terulang kembali. Kedua keluarga memutuskan untuk menghentikan permusuhan mereka dan menjalin sebuah kerjasama._

_Sampai saat ini masih dipertanyakan ke mana Siwon dan Kibum selama ini. Bahkan keempat sahabat Siwon sendiri tidak tahu keberadaan Siwon selama 5 tahun ini._

_Sepertinya memang hanya keduanya yang tahu."_

_._

_._

_Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_Sebelum ajal menjemput kita._

_Sebelum kita terpisahkan oleh maut._

_Bertemu dengan dirimu adalah hal terindah di dalam hidupku._

_Jika ada waktu berikutnya, aku 'kan mengulang kembali semuanya._

_Dan sekali lagi perdengarkan suaramu yang indah_

_Yang akan mengantarkan kita pada tidur panjang._

Love,

Choi Siwon and Choi Kibum

.

.

The End

.

.

**A/N:**

Halo chingudeul semuanya. Ya, ini saya eL-ch4n tapi saya pinjam acc teman saya dulu (:

Seperti yang kita lihat ffn sedang melakukan 'pembersihan' yang menurut saya sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

Hal ini membuat saya merasa tidak aman dan memutuskan untuk pindah dulu sementara waktu ke forum yang baru saya buat.

Saya sudah mengajak beberapa author untuk pindah ke sana ^^

Karena masih baru, jadi forumnya masih sepi.

Beberapa ff saya sudah mulai saya pindahkan ke sana :)

especially

"Broken Doll"

"Slave Day"

dan

"Matchmaker"

Apakah saya akan kembali ke ffn? Saya juga kurang tahu, tapi saya rasa pasti ada dari kalian yang merasa berbahagia karena saya keluar ^^ apalagi jika anda sudah membaca review di ff saya yang "Broken Doll"

Satu lagi flamer yang tidak bisa membaca warning dari saya ^^

Tertawalah sepuas anda, tapi saya tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini (:

Akan kembali? Mungkin, kalau keadaan sudah kembali lebih reda.

Tapi, untuk sekarang saya akan pindah dulu ^^

Silakan follow twitter saya **(at)_Verzeihen**

untuk tahu info lebih lanjut (itupun bagi anda yang masih mau tahu tentang saya)

Acc saya mau saya biarkan saja dulu, soalnya banyak kenangan di sana :')

Add juga fb saya **Shim Min Mi **atau silakan tinggalkan fb saya, nanti akan saya add dalam grup yang sudah dibuat ^^

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk bantuannya selama ini.

Berikut link forumnya

**www . w11 . zetaboards Kpopers_Fanfiction/index**

Regards,

eL-ch4n

Thanks (:

Oh ya,

untuk my daddy and mommy a.k.a. YUNJAE

Happy Yunjae Wedding 5th Anniv XD

#Yunjae5thAnni


End file.
